sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μυθικό Τέρας
Μυθικόν Τέρας Monster thumb|250px|[[ .]] - Τέρας αναφερόμενο στην Μυθολογία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " μυθικό" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μύθος ". Εισαγωγή Κατάλογος This is a list of monsters, mythical, legendary, and fictional. The list is organized by region and the mythologies, legends, and literature that came from said region. They are then organized alphabetically. It is by no means complete or definitive, yet. Sources Within this section lie the various sources of monsters. These sources include the mythologies and religions that were once (or still are) worshiped, regional folklore that is spread by word of mouth, legends that could be real but with no proof towards one way or another, cryptozoological creatures that are may or may not exist, and the various works of fiction in literature, song, film, and more. Each source is alphabetized as are its subcategories. Mythology, religion, legends, and folklore Included in this are the mythological stories and legends that hail from certain regions or countries. If it is, or was, believed to exist (even if it has been proven that it does not) then it is included here. Aboriginal mythology and folklore *Baxbaxwalanuksiwe *Bunyip *Drop bear *The Great Boo *Mimi *Muldjewangk *Yara-ma-yha-who *Yowie British mythology and folklore Anglo-Saxon mythology *Dragon *Goblin *Grendel *Hag *Imp *Kraken *Ogre *Sea serpent *Witch *Wraith *Wurm *Wyvern Medieval England beastiary and heraldic beasts *Afanc *Alphyn *Amphiptere *Basilisk *Bonnacon *Cockatrice *Crocotta *Dragon *Enfield beast *Griffin *Hippogriff *Mandragora *manticore *Melusine *Ouroboros *Questing Beast *Salamander *Woodwose *Yale *Ypotryll Modern British folklore *Black Annis *Black Dog / Black Shuck / Barghest *Bugbear *Grindylow/Jenny Greenteeth/Peg Powler *Jack-In-Irons *Lubber fiend *Medieval revenant *Owlman *Sceadugenga *Spring Heeled Jack *Wibbly Woo Celtic mythology *Balor *Banshee *Bloody Bones *Buggane *Clurichaun *Dullahan *Fomorian *Fuath *Kelpie *Leprechaun *Loch Ness Monster or Nessie *Selkie *Teggie *Water leaper *''Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh dragon Chinese mythology *Azure Dragon *Bai Gu Jing *Bai Ze *Black Tortoise *Chinese Dragon *Dragon King *Dragon Turtle *Dragon of the Zodiac *Fei Lian *Fenghuang *Fucanglong *Huli jing *Jiang Shi *Jiaolong *Jingwei *Kui *Long Mu *Luduan *Madame White Snake *Mogwai *Nian *Nine-headed Bird *Niu Mo Wang *Ox-Head and Horse-Face *Panlong *Peng *Penghou *Pig Dragon *Pixiu *Qilin *Rui Shi *Sha Wujing *Shenlong *Sun Wukong *Taotie *Tiangou *Tianlong *Venadek *Vermilion Bird *Water Monkey *White Tiger *Xing Tian *Yaoguai *Yinglong *Zhu Bajie Democratic Republic of the Congo Bambuti mythology *Negoogunogumbar *Obrigwabibikwa Egyptian mythology *Ammit *Amut *Duat *Mummy *Phoenix *Sphinx French folklore *Beast of Gévaudan *Bugul Noz *Gargouille *La Velue *Les Lavandières *Matagot *Rougarou *Sea monk *Tarasque *Yan-gant-y-tan Germanic mythology *Erlking *Doppelgänger *Tessa *Drude *Kobold *Krampus *Lidérc *Lindworm *Mephistopheles *Nachzehrer *Ördög Greek mythology *Alastor *Amphisbaena *Athos *Centaur *Cerberus *Charon *Charybdis *Chimera *Cyclops *Dryad *Dragon *Echidna *Empusa *Gigantes *Griffin *Gorgon *Harpy *Hecatonchires *Hippocamp *Hydra *Kallikantzaros *Campe *Carcinos *Ladon *Lamia *Medusa *Minotaur *Nemean Lion *Orthus *Pegasus *Python *Roc *Satyr *Scylla *Siren *Talos *Tessa *Typhon *Werewolf Himalayan folklore *Yeti Hindu mythology *Asura *Bhutas *Daitya *Garuda *Naga *Pishacha *Rakshasa *Shesha *Vetala *Vinayakas *Yaksha *Yakshini Islamic mythology *Al-mi'raj *Buraq *Falak *Genie *Ifrit *Marid Pre-Islamic mythology *Bahamut *Ghoul *Sandwalker *Kuyutha Japanese mythology ''For further information see Yōkai and obake *Abura-akago *Akaname *Azukiarai *Baku (spirit) *Byakko *Chōchinobake *Futakuchi-onna *Gashadokuro *Genbu *Hannya *Hitodama *Inugami *Ittan-momen *Jikininki *Jinmenju *Kappa *Kasa-obake *Kitsune *Kuchisake-onna *Mokumokuren *Noppera-bō *Nue *Nurikabe *Oni *Raiju *Rokurokubi *Seiryū *Shinigami *Suzaku *Tanuki *Tengu *Tsurube-otoshi *Umibōzu *Ushi-oni *Uwan *Wanyūdō *Yama-uba *Yamata no Orochi *Yuki-onna *Yūrei Jewish folklore *Dybbuk *Golem *Mazikeen Judeo-Christianity religion *Abaddon *Adramelech *Apollyon *Beelzebub *Behemoth *Incubus *Legion *Leviathan *Lucifer *Rahab *Samael *Satan *Succubus *Terrible Monster *Ziz Laotian/Thai folklore *Banana Leaf Ghost *Nyuk (Ogre) *Pi Boph *Pi Kasu *Serkahn Latin American folklore (Caribbean, Central America & South America) *Bestial beast *El Cadejo *Ciguapa *El Chupacabra *Cuca/Cuco/Cucuy *El Duende *Duppy *El Jacho *Headless Mule *La Llorona *El Lobison *Mapinguari *Mohan *El Nahual *Patasola/Sayona/Tunda *La Siguanaba *El Sombrerón *Tigre capiango (were-jaguar) *La Tulivieja *Umita *Zombie Aztec myth *Ahuizotl *Cihuateteo *Cipactli *Chaneque *Xtabay Chilota myth *Basilisco Chilote *Camahueto *Cuchivilu *Fiura *Invunche *Trauco Guaraní myth *Ao Ao *Jasy Jaterei *Kurupí las Doce *Luison *Mbói Tu'ĩ *Moñái *Pombero *Teju Jagua Mapuche myth *Cherufe *Chonchon *Colo Colo *Peuchen Maya myth *Huay Chivo *Huay Cot *Huay Pek Mesopotamian myth *Asag *Humbaba *Kur *Lamastu *Pazuzu *Rabisu *Sirrush *Tiamat Norse mythology *Fafnir *Fenrir (Fenrisulfr) *Grendel *Hafgufa (Kraken) *Jörmungandr *Lyngbakr (Kraken) *Níðhöggr *Sleipnir North American mythology and folklore (USA & Canada) For more information on North American folklore creatures see Fearsome critters *Axehandle hound *Bat Boy *Bigfoot *Black Eyed People *Boogeyman *Boo Hag *Cadborosaurus willsi *Champ *Deer Woman *Dover Demon *Flatwoods Monster *Gremlin *Greys *The Grinning Man *Hidebehind *Hodag *Jersey Devil *Loveland frog *Lusca *Montauk Monster Gawker - Jul 29 2008 - Dead Monster Washes Ashore in Montauk *Mothman *Ogopogo *Owlman *Pedro Mountains Mummy *Piasa *Shadow people *Squonk *Tailypo *Thunderbird *Tizheruk *Tsiatko *Underwater panther *Wampus Cat *Wendigo Occult mythology Thelema and Enochian magic *Aiwass *Choronzon Persian mythology For more information see Persian mythology. *Fulad-zereh *Hadhayosh *Homa *Karkadann *Manticore *Popobawa *Roc *Simurgh *Zahhak Scandinavian mythology *Church Grim *Draug *Gulon *Mara *Myling *Ondine (Undine) *Sylph *Troll Scottish folklore *Bean Nighe *Bodach *Bogle *The Burry Man *Each uisge *Eachy *Fachen *Loch Ness Monster *Monster of Glamis *Morag *Nuckelavee *Redcap *Trow *Wirry-cow *Wulver Slavic mythology *Ala (Hala) *Baba Yaga *Bagiennik *Bukavac *Chernobog *Dhampir *Domovoi *Drekavac *Hiisi *Kikimora *Koschei *Lady midday *Leshy *Likho *Nightingale the Robber *Polevik *Rusalka *Skrzak *Slavic dragon *Stuhać *Topielec *Vampire *Vodyanoy Southeast Asian folklore (Malaysia, Indonesia, Brunei and Philippines) For more information see Ghosts in Malay culture and Hantu Demon *Á Bao A Qu *Alan *Aswang *Batibat *Ekek *Jenglot *Kapre *Leyak *Manananggal *Orang minyak *Pelesit *Penanggalan *Pontianak/Langsuir *Pugot *Sigbin *Tikbalang *Tiyanak *Toyol *Ropen Oceanean folklore (Guam, Saipan, Rota, Tinian and Micronesia) *Taotao Mona *Taniwha Turkish folklore *Abasi *Abra *Alkarisi *Badi Kara *Çarsamba Karisi *Demirkiynak *Germakoçi *Gûlyabâni *Hinkir Munkur *Hirtik *Hortlak *Itbarak *Karabasan *Karakoncolos *Kamos *Karakura *Öcü *Umacı Indeterminate origin *Catoblepas *Dragon *Man-eating tree *Peryton Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *[[]] *[[]] Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μυθικά Τέρατα Ελληνικής Μυθολογίας